


Slowly

by RookBishop



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, eventual smut??, mostly just oneshots tbh, poly-relationship???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookBishop/pseuds/RookBishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Employed under their family as an information broker, your past with them was brief, but you had remembered enough.<br/>Now here you are; part of Overwatch with the two of them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with an idea of some COOL brother love triangle. Uhh, forewarning that the chapters will be jumping all over the place in terms of time line wise.

            You gave a long sigh as you read over the file.

_You remembered these two well. You remembered trading glances with them when you were first employed to work under their father. Both handsome, but in an unsettling way. The older one seemed stoic as ever, but you didn’t mind him. He’d give you a nod when you had passed by him, or a small bow when you gave him a wave across the gardens. Occasionally, he may wander into you room, asking for assistance with something, or to just ask simple questions about your job. It felt harmless at that time; just another person interested in the type of dirty work you did. One time, he had even strolled in with a full set of casual conversations in hand. You had found out that despite how much more mature he had seemed, he was not much older than you - you had pegged him to be roughly at least several years older than you were. You managed to draw a laugh from him that day; his light-hearted comment about how it was the family business aging him. You didn’t doubt that._

_The younger one, though, he was a mess. Always out of the house. And when he’s home, you could hear faint giggles and laughs ranging from shrill high pitched one to the surprisingly low rumbly ones. He was a terrible flirt; you had wondered if his face and his status gave him the absurd amount of confidence back then. He’d occasionally hunt you down just to bother you. Not thinking nor do much about it at the time, other than just smile and nod your head, you'd let him go off a mile per hour about anything he could think of. He was surprisingly understanding when you had told him that you were committed to your job. He did come less after that, but not completely. Once in a while, he’d come in, pissed as ever and just vent to you. You did your usual act; smile and nod, but sometimes, you'd tried offering him advice for whatever troubles he was having. It was mostly cute little outbursts about his brother, though. How ‘Hanzo’s so uptight’ and how he ‘kisses his father’s ass and the elder’s ass so much’. You had quipped many times before; that instead of him venting to you, maybe he should talk things out with his brother instead. Maybe work it out face to face. You were met with a scoff each time. He stopped visiting for a while, and you almost forgot about him until he came stumbling into your room, face flushed red. It didn’t take you long to figure out what’s going to happen. An emotional drunk he was, you found out, pouring his feelings out to you as you petted his head, resting just on your thigh as he slowly dozes off._

_You were still working when he wake. Hands were clenching his aching head; he offers an apologetic smile and an apology with it. You only said that it was no problem and that if he ever decided to get shit-faced again, he should bring you along next time. He grins and exclaims that it'd be a date!_

_He doesn’t and he couldn’t._

            Your remembrance was cut short when the file was plucked from your hand, your eyes following it across the table to the person in front of you. Cracking an innocent grin at the person who held the file current, you watch them take their time to read it as well.

            “Visiting the past?” his voice was the same, albeit more mellowed out and had that very addictive flang to it. You give a simple shrug, pulling it slowly from his grasp, finger purposefully brushing over his.

            “Just trying to remember some old memories,” you replied, setting the file on the table before stretching your upper body over the table like a cat that just woke up from slumber. With outstretched hands, you intertwined your fingers with his, and he gives it squeeze before sitting next to you. “I found it funny how you always tried to get on my good side back but always failed. But now I’m the one always trying to get on your good side.”

            He let’s go of your hand, instead, opting to wrap his arm around your shoulder in a familiar gesture. Bringing his other hand back up to the table and takes hold of the recently neglected hand. “People change, for the better or worse,” you smiled, watching him draw circles with his thumbs on your hand. You sighed, leaning into him, cautioning yourself on the sharper parts of his body. Absentmindedly, your fingers started to trace the steam valves on his chest and abdomen, a soft hum from him telling you that though he was mostly metal, he could still feel the faintest of touches.

            You were thankful for that.

            But the frown that was irking in the back of your mind finally surfaced, and he seemed to have taken noticed, tilting his head down, his light dimmed faintly. You didn’t need to tell him why, he already knew, but he let you have your fill.

            “When are you planning to tell your brother?” your question was barely a whisper as if you were trying to soften the loaded question. “He’s been visiting Hanamura every year, praying over a guilty choice more so than a ghost.” you were starting to find confidence in your voice when Genji doesn’t stop the way his thumb draws lazy circles on the back of your hand, nor lean away from you.

            “I already have quite some time ago.” he sighs. Surprised by the lack of knowledge you pulled back slightly to look him in the eye with a raised brow. He continues, “I have yet heard any word from him, but he had at least stopped his mornings for me. A good start for him to start forgiving himself.”

            “You Shimada brothers.” you through your hands up overacting, but he still watched you with amusement. “Stubborn and childish as always. I swear to god, if I see Hanzo myself, I’ll be giving him an earful.”

            “Brother wouldn’t like that.” he muses, his smile showing in his teasing voice, “He’s still very big on the 'respecting your elders.'” a soft chuckle follows after his statement, finding it somewhat funny still to this date.

            You scoffed, “As if that’ll stop me. Mind you; I've given Hanzo many stern lectures back then, and he’d take them looking like a guilty dog.” They were little things you had gotten mad about with Hanzo. How he could not boss you around. How if he needed something from you, he’d have to ask nicely. How he’d offer you extravagant gifts as an apology when he meditated on his wrongdoings, you told him a simple ‘I’m sorry’ would suffice. While he sure looked and was older than you, his childish outlook on life made you rethink your original assessment of him.

            “It was fun watching your scowl him. He always looked like a child caught stealing candy.” Genji’s laugh cools your head, making you almost forget about your anger towards the older brother.

            “What’d I’d give to do it again now.” you hummed, leaning back into the younger brother, arms draped lazily on either side of his waist while he does the same, pulling you closer to him till you were in his lap.

            “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be in the very near future.” his voice fills that room. Silence follows, then, his humming of something sweet, and it finally lulls you to sleep.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to introduce Hanzo until later, but I've decided to go back and forth with the brother in terms of chapters, so I'll start labeling the chapter titles accordingly! Anyways, please enjoy!

            You didn’t believe your eyes. Not being shy about your very clear head to toe assessment, you were making the long lost archer flush under your scrutiny. His habit of scratching the back of his neck makes you smile. Easy to read as always.

            “You certainly didn’t’ let yourself go, Hanzo.” you teased. Outstretched fingers reaching out slowly to ghost over the intricate tattoos littered across his bare arm. He shivers under your touch, unfamiliar with such proximity with anyone in a long time. But he lets you continue. He watches you pour your attention over the tattoos that you had not doubt loathed. He knew you did because you were close to Genji and he had intended to kil-

            “They’re a lot more beautiful than I remember.” you finally breathe out quietly, expecting it for no one to hear in particular. But he does. He stiffens, from the surprising amount of amazement your voice had carried and the way your words left a warm breeze over his skin. You suddenly took a step back with a grin, but it disappears when Hanzo refuses to look at you. Already, his childishness made your blood boil.

            “Childishness?” he asks, voice more confused than offended. You covered your mouth, half because you were surprised that you had let that out so willingly, and half to tease him. You had told him that many times before, so he was no stranger to those words coming from your lips. He suddenly picks you up, drawing a loud gasp from you. You held onto his neck, not trusting yourself nor the steady one-handed hold on you.

            The teasing smile in front of you only made you hold on tighter.

            “Childish they say! Would a child do this?” he gives your body a few experimental throws. Only ‘Please don’t!’ and ‘I didn’t mean it!’ came from your laughing form. Then he lets go for a brief second, setting you down on your feet before wrapping his arms around you, settling behind your back and around your waist. You stilled. This intimacy foreign between the two of you.

            “I’m sorry.” he only says.

            Your eyes tear up unexpectedly, and you start to wail. It’s been a while since you’ve let yourself go like this. You wrap your arms around his neck, burying any proof of your crying face into the crook of his neck.

            “You’re the fucking worse.” you strained to say through sobs and choked throat. You continue to throw every insult you could think of at him, and he only pats your back, repeating ‘I know’ over and over again. He doesn’t stop when your cries and words start to quiet down to nothing. He doesn’t stop till he feels a cold metal hand on the shoulder of his bare skin. Only gives a nod of acknowledgment as he gave up a drained and spent you to his brother.

            The latter holds you close to him, carrying your limp body in his arms, looking down at your serene sleeping face.

            “After all these years.” Hanzo breaks the silence with a quiet murmur, leaning over your body to brush a finger over your cheek, wiping away the lingering tear on your cheek. “Not a single thing has changed.” Genji knew his brother well enough that he meant you specifically. He knew that both he and his brother were strangers to each other now, that it would be hard for either to accept the current them. But you, you stayed the same somehow. The same teasing personality. The same smile that took their breaths away. The same pout that would surface when you were crossed. The same open mind that had accepted them in the first place.

            The same you.

            Hanzo watches his brother carry you to your room. He debated if he should follow him, so he would know where to find you in the future. When he looks up and sees his brother facing and waiting for him, he starts moving without thinking.

            Your room was simple, like the one he had remember seeing you work in. There was a few mementos placed in different spots in your room that he remembers. The stuffed toy that Genji had gotten you from the arcade. The charm that Hanzo had gotten you from the festival. The littlest thing was bringing back sweet memories that he still cherished despite all that has happened. Watching Genji place you onto your bed, he smiles when he hears you moan something from your sleep. He also remembered that; how when he would visit you, only to find you napping on your desk, you would occasionally talk during your sleep. It was more entertaining than he would like to admit and kept to himself that you talked during your sleep from his younger brother. But by the way his younger sibling was tucking you in and resting his forehead against yours, he could tell that he also knew that now.

            “They said they would scowl you the moment they saw you.” Genji’s small chuckle brings him back to reality, not realizing that he had been staring at you face while he was reminiscing. Genji turns his attention to Hanzo, his face stoic because he didn’t know how to carry himself in front of his own younger brother anymore. “Even through tears they are committed.” The younger sibling stands back up, eyes lingering on your sleeping body with a grin under the mask. He turns towards the door, motioning Hanzo to follow.

            He does. Head turned back to glance at you one last time before the door closes behind him. The two make their way to the living commons to meet up with Winston, who was the one making arrangements for Hanzo’s arrival.

            “Do not feel the need to be in guilt, brother. They never truly hated you.” Genji’s voice breaks the silence in the hallway. He looks at his brother from the corner of his eyes, not needing to be discrete behind his mask. Although he dons a blank face, Genji knew his brother well enough that emotions must be churning inside.

            “I know, and for that, I feel even more the need to be guilty.” Now it was Hanzo’s voice that breaks the brief silence, “I had cast everything aside, feeling like the world had wished for me to be an exile. Yet, here I am. With the two that I had thought would want for nothing but misfortune for me the most. Two that had forgiven me from the beginning.”

            Genji watches his brother; how his brother's face was still blank but a sad frown splayed across his lips now. He places a hand on his shoulder, stopping Hanzo in his track to get his attention.

            “Brother, I have never felt the need to forgive you for I have never felt betrayed.” He gives a reassuring squeeze,” And I can assure that it’s the same for them as well.”

   


	3. Formalities (Genji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :V Wanted to make Genji more bashful and shy around Reader-chan but I hate myself and still hopes that present Genji still retained some of his playboy self still.

           “Just to see what the old kooks are up too.” your employer had bellowed with a loud laugh from his gut.  As intimidating as his background and occupation was, you couldn't help but smile at his shining personality. He had hired you through some recommendations from your previous clients, who vouched for your work. You also couldn’t say no to him, his clan’s reputation and influence were no joke. Getting owed a favour from someone like him would come in handy someday.

            You had stepped out of the black car, eyeing the place where you would reside for the duration of your work. Traveling for a job was nothing new to you. However staying at your employer’s residence was. You had usually opted for a hotel nearby, but here in Hanamura, there was nothing but the beauty of nature. The place was quaint; large of course, but the traditional setting suckered you in with a whimsical twist.

            He was already at his doorstep, smile large and hands open as if to welcome you into his arms. You make no movement to dive into it, though. Behind stood two young men, handsome like their father, but hard to see the resemblance between the two of them. Your attention was quick to leave the two when workers in uncommon clothing come to retrieve the rest of your baggage from the car. You said a few thanks out of courtesy, but none bat an eye at you. Already surprised from what seem like a culture shock, you only watch them disappear into the palace.

            Mr. Shimada - as you had insisted on calling him during your first meeting- walks a few steps towards you as you approach the wide gates that lead into the gardens. He places a gentle hand on the small of your back and leads you into his abode. You smiled out of politeness, but internally you still had your doubts about this man and his networks.

            He quickly introduced his two sons before pushing you past them again, already going into detail of how your work space would be set up. You had given the two boys a small nod before following their father into the house.

 

            The younger of the two siblings had introduced himself first, stepping into your room as you were still unpacking. He doesn’t completely past the door, and instead, leaned on the frame.

            “Need some help?” he had asked, a boyish grin that he no doubt knew won hearts, was plastered across his face. You shot one back to him.

            “No, I think I’m fine for now.” You tell him, stopping yourself from unpacking for a bit to look at him out of curiosity. He crosses his arms, showing his stubbornness already. “I’d like to know where everything is.” You lied, trying to get him out of your hair so that you could unpack in peace again.

            “Ah, the orderly type?” he hums, his accent, enduring, just like his fathers, brings a small smile from you, “How boring.” And with that, you immediately frowned. This little shit head. Already feeling like you didn’t want to waste any more of your own time with him, you resumed to refolding your clothes.

            “That’s a shame,” you said nonchalantly, hoping that your monotone voice would bore him enough for him to leave on his own. When you heard nothing, you only continued with trying to busy yourself, not wanting to give him the attention that he no doubt craved. He must be used to it; the constant clamoring for his attention, if his face and his status were anything for you to go on. The way his grin tilts to one side more than the other also told you that perhaps you were on the right trail with his personality. When the room gets a little too quiet, and you see him still standing there from the corner of your eyes, you start making your way straight to him.

            “Genji, am I correct?” you retorted, not giving his the time to answer, “As much as I enjoy your hospitality, I would like to continue in peace and alone. I’m sure your father has some other matters for you to carry on with.” You held onto the door, trying to slide it close to him in the way to cue him to leave. He doesn’t, and instead shoots his hand out to grip directly onto of your with an annoyed face.

            “Hah, Hanzo is already doing that for him, I bet.” He says with a surprising amount of venom, when he utters his brother's name. You’re surprised. You had figured that the two siblings would be close, especially since the two of them were in such a stern and closed off environment. The bitter look that lingered on his face as he zones out at your window tells you that he could care less about how his hands were on top of yours and more for his brother. You let out a laugh, able to already read him like an open book.

            “You say that, but even I can tell that you care for your brother a lot more than you give yourself credit for.” Using your free hand to pull his off of yours, you give his chest a quick but strong push, putting his body off balance. “If you’re here to get your mind off him, then you’d best try somewhere else. I am a ‘bore’ after all.” You don’t give him the time to say something witty back at you, sliding the door closed and locking it. You let out a sigh of relief, carrying out your task of organizing your item once again.

 

            There was a light knock on your door. Looking out the window, you note how the sun had already set, and the slight pinkish hue took over the skies. You had lost track of time again.

            “Yes?” already making your way to the door to open it, you unlocked it and slid it open. A meek-looking girl was startled at your sudden presence. You gave her a reassuring smile, “Is it time for dinner already?”

            She squeaks out a yes, and you tell her to wait just a moment, that you’re going to take a shower before dining. The vigorous activity of lifting boxes and moving back and forth your room had caused a sheen of sweat to cover your body. She nods, telling you that she’ll be outside the door until then. Pity sets in your stomach from her nervousness, and you pull her into your room. You tell her to at least make herself comfortable, pointing at your chair. She says she couldn’t possibly, but you argue back that the quicker she comply, the quicker you’ll be out of her hair. With an apparent reluctance on her face, she does as she's asked to. You thank her and grab what you need before entering the shower.

You had let out a relatively loud sigh, relishing the feel of warm water on your skin. Wanting to stand already under the water for a little longer, you stopped yourself. Working fast with giving your body a quick scrub, you marvel at your record speed.

            A low whistle catches your attention when you exit the bathroom. Your eyes automatically go to where the girl was sitting before, but instead was greeted with the younger of the two heirs once again. You had taken the time to look around the room for the girl from before, but she was anywhere else but here. It was just you and Genji, leg cross over at the ankle, and a shit eating grin tells you that your earlier warning against him apparently didn’t work, or that he didn’t care what you had said.

            “Can I help you?” you asked for the second time that day, trying to dry your hair with the towel some more. He shakes his head but doesn’t say anything else. You scoffed, walking back into the bathroom to toss the towel off to the side somewhere. When you leave, you had fixed your hair and made a beeline to the door. Before you left, you had turned around, half your body still leaning into the room with a hand over the lights, trying to make your guest leave your room with you. He complies for once.

            “Aren't you a little too formal tonight?” he asked, eyeing you up and down, and then once more. You don’t say anything, even though his comment had now made you somewhat self-conscious. You had peeked from the corner of your eye to see what he was wearing, and it made your stomach drop when you noticed he was wearing one of those traditional robes. Head now down turned, you cursed under your breath. It didn’t go unnoticed of course. It was Genji’s turn to watch your slouched body from the corner of his eyes, a playful smirk telling the world that he had gotten the rise that he had wanted out from you. “Do you want to change into something more suitable?”

            You looked at him with confused eyes, but he doesn’t make the effort to return his attention back to you, picking up his pace to walk in front of you. You followed him regardless; it was your first day here, and you nor your host had asked if you needed a map for this grandiose place. So you had no choice.

            You learned a surprising amount of information from just following behind this man around. For instance; the way he walks nonchalantly with both his hands links behind his back, contradicts with a number of times you had caught him peeking at you. How he would say ‘hi’ to every female worker with a little twinkle of a wave and a charming smile, while the males would get a teasing comment and the occasional slap on the behind. How his smile falls when he sees one of those older men that dressed a little fancier than the other workers. How he had somehow refused to talk to you during the whole event.

            When he finally stops in front of a door with a sign that you couldn’t read, you fall short from clashing into him. He doesn’t notice or doesn’t let you notice it, but the small chuckle from him tells you as much. He opens the door and steps in, you following in after him. It was a sight to behold. The room was dimly light, but even so, your breathe was taken away from a number of robes hung up for display. Some shining from the light as a reflection and some eating it up, a vibrant amount of colours making it up for it instead. You let out a ‘wow’, and you hear Genji snicker, but you ignore him, your eyes already drawn to a pristine robe with a pattern that keeps your eyes from wandering anymore inside the room. The hand that grabs your wrist jolts you back into reality, and a green robe instead was shoved in front of your face. You had held onto it as it lowered down into your arms. You gave him another confused look.

            “Green’s more my colour.” He had shrugged. You frowned, not liking where his comment was heading. Your eyes went back to the robe that had held your attention so intently before, and Genji notices this with a frown. “It’s rude to refuse someone’s offer.”

            His last comment makes you stiffen, head tilt down but eye looking back up at him, as if apologizing for your insensitivity.

            “How do I wear this?” Your voice cracks, making you flinch from embarrassment. It does get him to smile though, and he takes the robe out of your hands. He saunters behind you, and lifts up each arm, gesturing you to place your arms through the holes. Moving in front of you once more after it was fully on you, he procures a thick sash and makes his way behind you once more. Wrapping it around your waist a few times you had watched his hands in front of you. While his chest was pressed intentionally close to you back, you couldn’t help but watch. You watch as slender, yet calloused finger pass the sash from one another several times. Then you hear him go on his knees to start tying it. You had watched him do all this with interest, feeling like a little kid inspecting their parent tying their show. Your neck was getting sore from the awkward position you had placed it, looking over your shoulder to drink up as much as you could with the younger sibling’s work.

            He stands up and turns you around, hands resting on either side of his waist with a confident smile.

            “Thank you,” you mumbled, somehow pleased with your new attire. You uselessly pat the sash down at your stomach, trying to distract yourself. Though the orange sash contrasting with the green robe was a little gaudy, you still appreciate the effort Genji had made for you. A hand is held under you, picking your gaze up to his beaming face. Just like his father, you had mused.

            “We’ve kept them waiting long enough, no?” offering you an elbow instead when you hesitate to take his hand. You give a polite laugh.

            “Lead the way.”


	4. Exchange (Hanzo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I don't know why, but Hanzo' s been a lot tougher for me to write vs Genji, But here's his past chapter :O Just like the title state, this was a VERY slow chapter lmao.  
> And once again, I'd like to say how much i appreciate your kudos and comments! Thank you for the attention to this fic!

            It’s been a week since you’ve officially started working for the Shimada Clan. And while the stay was pleasant, the days have been unbearably slow for you. The only disturbance was the occasional visits from Genji, but even then, you had to turn down his advancements to go out in favour for your job.

            Today, the knock on your door was the disturbance.

            Opening the door and smile already growing on your face, you said ‘Afternoon’ to the meek girl from before. Not as shy as she was when you had first met her - perhaps gaining confidence from your friendliness - she straightens her back and tells you that Hanzo, the eldest son, would like you to accompany him during his afternoon tea today.

            That had indeed taken you by surprise. You never expected the eldest sibling to take the time to introduce himself to you, much less spend his afternoon with you. The internal debate begins; on one hand, you were currently working. But, on the other hand, Hanzo might take personal offense to your rejection, which in turn, jeopardizes your job. You sighed, sometimes you hated working for clients with kids, always having to watch yourself around them. But maybe this would be good for you, regardless. You have been holed up in your room, the only form of communication was when Genji would drop by, or when you would visit the kitchen and trying to make small talk with the staff and workers. The thought of getting some fresh air and afternoon tea doesn’t seem like a bad idea either. Plus, you can take the time to size up the future heir. What can you honestly lose from this?

            You never got a chance to introduce yourself and chat with Hanzo properly either. You did exchange 'Hello's' during the first dinner when you had moved in. After that, the other times that you had seen him was at the dinner table and even that, was kept in silence. Sometimes, Genji or their father would join in with the meal, but rarely so. It certainly didn’t make it any easier to start a conversation with him.

            She looked suspiciously overjoyed when you asked her to lead the way, and you wondered if it was because she didn’t have to be a bearer off the bad news to Hanzo.

            As you followed her, you realized how little you knew your way around the castle. She led you through hallways you never remember going through, and rooms that you never remember seeing. Before you knew it, a gust of wind hits your face, earning a sigh of satisfaction from you. The scenery was surprisingly breathtaking. A patio was looking over Hanamura with trees scattered around the edges of the fence. And in the middle of the open space, sat Hanzo, a low table beside, and an empty seat on the other side. Excusing the girl, you took your place beside the table. When she leaves the two of your alone, you decided to lighten the heavy mood you already was starting to feel.

            “So what’s the special occasion?” You teased.

            “Nothing in particular,” he speaks up faster than you had expected him to. To be honest, you had expected him not to talk at all, “I thought you might enjoy some time away from your work. And Genji.” The playful tone of his voice catches you by surprise again. Wide eyes, you only watch him pour the tea into two cups, trying to find something to retort back. But you find none, and you only sit in silence, instead, opting to enjoy the smell of the pink leaved trees and the wind that graced your skin.

            You watch him pick up a cup and place it next to you, the small gesture bringing a smile out from you. While you thought the effort of picking up a cup rather than sliding it over was a little tedious, you figured the stern manners that he was taught was drilled into his bones. You said your thanks, lifting it off the table, but not before watching Hanzo take a sip from his. You take note from the way he holds his cup to the way his Adam's apple protrudes, showing the world the grace he carried himself with.

            While you had thought this meeting was going to get awkward quick, you were amazed at how relaxed you felt around the man. Maybe it was the tea, or maybe it was the calm rolling winds, but whatever it was, it had taken your worries away.

            “I want to apologize.” He breaks the silence.

            “For what?” you turn your head to him, following his hands as he places his cup back onto the table before folding them in front of his lap. As you wait for his reply, you had set your cup down as well, but only to fill it back up with tea. Seeing his was half empty, you generously topped him off as well.

            He thanks you for the gesture.

            “I was just thinking, about how my family must be a lot to take in. Especially when you are only employed to work under us.” He starts off, head downcast, and eyes peering down at the floor, as if ready to burn a whole into it. “I had warned Genji many times to leave you be. But from the entitled smiles he has when he leaves your room, I can see that he had not heeded my warnings.”

            You stay quiet, in the middle of drinking your tea, but he continues before letting you even start.

            “I also want to apologize for how I am. Genji has told me many times that my personality has a tendency to drive people away.” The way he scratches the back of his neck as a pink flush starts to grow from his ears makes you think of him in a new light. Something akin to a child confessing, maybe? It only makes you smile from the pureness of it. You had already wanted to get more reactions like this out of him in the future. While the exchange was indeed cute and enduring, you also can’t help but think that he’s a lot more human that you had originally thought. You had initially pegged him as some emotionally lacking spoiled boy, cold because he thinks his future occupation warrants it.

            You let a light laugh make him rethink about his frivolous thinking. His wide eyes and slacked mouth only make your smile last a little longer than you had intended.

            “You don’t have to worry about anything, Hanzo.” You see his hand twitch when you speak his name softly,” I can handle Genji well enough myself.” The wind makes you look away from him, watching the lowered sun from under the patio's shade,” If anything, his occasional visits help me keep track of time. I sometimes do get lost in my work.” You hummed absent-mindedly, enjoying the warmth of the cup from the now chilly winds.

            “And your personality,” you snapped back at him, trying not to grin from his small jump at your abruptness that you saw,” I admit I thought you were going to be a lot harder to approach, that you might’ve been a hard ass. But I’m now glad that I know you’re not. Rather, you have a very welcoming personality about you, now that we’ve taken the time to talk a little.” Not being modest with how you felt already with the man.

            You watch his flush resurface, but only a little redder and wider than last time, and it makes its way to his cheeks this time. “You have a very enduring personality, actually.” You were teasingly doting, enjoying what little dominance you had over this man. Though the way and amount of flush that covered his face made you wonder if Hanzo were not used to hearing these type of comments, but rather artificial ones like ‘how handsome he was’ and ‘how responsible and lucky he was for the family.' Pity sets in the back of your mind, but you didn’t want it to affect how you felt about him.

            The silence, for once eats at you instead, but only because you felt somewhat worried for placing the heir on the spot. Hoping that you hadn’t gone too far already, you continued with whatever that was left in your mind.

            “Don’t worry about your personality too much, I’ve worked with all types of people in my lifetimes, and yours is by far the tamest. Rather, I sometimes prefer working with people that you worry yourself to be.” You mused, remember the many types of clients that you had been employed with. But you did have difficulties trying to connect some names with faces. None of them were particularly interesting enough to remember. Only the well-paying ones and the bigger named ones stuck with you.

            “You prefer them?” the questioning look on his face tells you the amount of genuine curiosity from him, making your heart flutter in a way a parent would feel when their kid does something great. "They’re quick to the point, doesn’t force me play games, and waste my and their times." You explain.

            With an ‘Ah’ you were surprised how easily satisfied he was with that answer. You had figured that he was the type of man that wanted long answers, not short ones. A man that was a 'no bullshit' kind of person. Not wanting the conversation to go quiet again, you continued to jest.

            “Your father’s probably made me worked more than I have in a while. He doesn’t give me restrictions, so I don’t know where to start and where to end.” You finished off with a chuckle to yourself. He follows in suit, a laugh rumbling past your ears.

            This time, when the two of you go quiet again, you let it happen. You let it happen because you wanted to watch the sunset. You let it happen because you had gotten enough to know what type of a person Hanzo was.

            "Do you regret taking this job?" He asks. Full of surprises, he was. It was a vague question, and a heavy loaded one if he was any other person. But you knew what he meant, and he wasn’t any other person.

            "No, I don’t. I get to travel, meet new people, find out more about people. Yeah, there’s the downside of someone that got the short end of the stick in regards to my employment, and maybe even coming out to get me. But I trust my employer and my abilities to protect myself." Your reply was longer than you expected, going more into details than you would with regular conversations. Maybe it was the childlike wander you see so much in this man that made you so.

            "You trust the Shimada clan?" his wide eyes makes your heart flutter again. You continue with what honestly you had left.

            "Well, I have no choice do I? Not that I mind. Plus, I can’t say that the stay is unpleasant; I did get an afternoon date with you didn’t I?" You teased him, and you watch him a cough, face trying its best to keep a stoic face, but the tall tale flush and furrowed brows tell you something else instead. You keep yourself from trying to tease the poor man any further, already addicted to the red blush and the refusal of his eyes meeting yours. Instead, you take one last sip from your cup, watching the sun sink further below the horizon.


	5. Jealousy (Genji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very fluff and very short. Also, I’d like to apologize for not updating recently, been busy with summer school, and the fact that I had writing several different instances for Genji didn’t help either :/ But hey! On the bright side, I have all the free time in the world now, and a bunch of Genji fics in the near future!

 

            Genji never thought himself to be very possessive. Ever since his time spent training with Zenyatta at Nepal, it had made him a very selfless man.

            But the sight of you laughing with his brother, a smile on his lips as well, rubbed him wrong in a way he thought his body would forget an eternity ago. This was childish and useless; he had reminded himself, still watching the two of you talk from afar. You were only trying to help Hanzo fit in; introducing him to other members or just trying to show him around. But he still noticed. He still noticed how his brother looked at you when you weren’t paying attention. He still noticed how you two would unintentionally brush shoulders when the two of you walked next to each other. He still noticed the way his brother would tease you back, showing his sly smile when he got a laugh from you.

            He can’t help but think that that use to be exclusive to only both you and him.

            “If you are so conflicted by them, you should talk to them about it.” His master’s voice sends a wave of ease over him. He almost cursed, so absorbed with the fact that you and his brother together again, he didn’t even notice the monk had approached him. His master, however, did.” You are distracted. Even more so than I have ever seen you before.” his input wasn’t new to Genji. Genji knew all this, but just didnt wanted to admit it.

            “They are just helping each other.” He finally tears his eyes away from you and Hanzo, turning the other way to leave and perhaps take his mind off of you,” There is no reason for me to stop nor interrupt them from doing so.”

            “You say that, but even I can see that you don’t believe in what you state.” Zenyatta’s voice follows behind him. Very rarely did his master anger him, but as of now, he was starting to get close to doing so.

            “Please, Master, stay out of this. I do not wish to speak any more on this matter.” He warns, his voice shakes very subtly, but Zenyatta gives him what he respects, and watches his pupil head towards the training room. It’s been a while since he’s seen his hot head resurface. Zenyatta sighs.

 

            You’ve noticed how rarely you've seen Genji lately. While you did spend most of your time with Hanzo to show him around, you couldn’t help but seek the younger brother whenever you got the chance to. While you do see him in the distance sometimes, he never makes the effort to join the two of you in your tours. You did sometimes wonder if he felt that the tension between his brother and him was something that he didn’t want you to be involved with. You didn’t ask the eldest about the matter, wanting to keep his stay as pleasant as you can, reminiscing about the good side of old memories while you did.

            You had left Hanzo with Winston, the scientist wanting to speak with Hanzo some more. He warned you that this might take a while, and Hanzo excused you out of grace.

            Now with your free time, you had wanted to seek Genji out.

            When you couldn't find him in his room or the lounge, you had instead stopped Zenyatta to ask when you passes by him. If he wasn't meditating or training with his master, then you were at a loss of where he was.

            Zenyatta had told you that his pupil was most likely training at the training room at the moment. You had thanked the monk and noted that you should also take some time off to get to know him more. He did help change Genji and shaped him into who he is now.

            When you had entered the foreign hanger, vast and spacious; the impressive sound of metal on metal tells you that you were at the right place for your man. As you approached him, eyes fascinated by his movement, you waited for him to make some snarky comment about your entrance. But when he doesn’t, still striking the training dummy over and over again, did you realize that he hadn’t even noticed your existence in the room.

            "Been a while since I’ve seen you so focused.” You hummed, watching him flinch and turn to face you in such quickness, you were reminded of the times you've seen him train and worked in the past.

            He stops his strikes, stand back up, and you notice the way his back is straighter than usual. “I have a lot in my mind as of late.” His voice is quiet and lacks the life that you were so used to.

            That had worried you.

            “That’s rare, especially for you, Genji.” A quaint laugh echoes through the room. It almost makes him shiver. You make your way up to him, his back still towards you as you placed a hand on his shoulder,” Well, I’m all ears.”

            He puts a hand over yours and contemplates if he should heed’s his master’s advice.

            “You and Hanzo are very close as of late.” He does. His hand lightly squeezes yours, pulling it off and turning to face you. He holds your hand up to his mask, placing it over where his mouth would be. The slightly cold metal drawing a minuscule gasp from you. “I just forgot how close you two were back then.”

            Your heart almost bursts from the sentimental value of his words and action.

            “Jealousy? From Genji?” you teased,” I must be lucky today to see this with my own eyes.”

            He smiles from that comment, also finding the humour in his own childishness. His free hand finds yours and intertwine the two, looking at you as the two of you held each other’s hands. He tilts his head towards you and you lean into him, foreheads touching. Something that the two of you had a habit of doing while you two found yourselves alone.

            “I cannot help it. You seem to have a skill that brings out the best and worse from people.” He half teases back, but the truth still lingers in his tone. You lead his hands behind you, letting go when he takes the cue to wrap his arm around your waist. You pull his head closer when you snake your hands up to his shoulders, and letting it rest on the base of his neck.

            “Then I’m glad I seem only to bring out the best from you.”


	6. Knock (Hanzo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, it's been a while, huh? I've been busy with school lately, but honestly, not enough to take this long of a break. Just been hitting a rutt again with writing i guess :V  
> Anyways here's a chapter for lil ol' Hanzo. A little short, I know. But I think I'm might be a Genji bias :O

                Hanzo didn’t know what to do with himself.

                It had only been two days since you had left him alone in the headquarters of the faded organization that was once Overwatch. The first day he found himself alone, he had decided to train. He wanted to see the difference between Overwatch and his old private training quarters. Other than the structural differences, he found himself quite content with what Overwatch had provided. They had stationary bots, moving bots, even bots that would move to and fro to mimic how a person _might_ react.

                But one could only train for so long before they found themselves bored and tired of the physical activity.

                Hanzo had debated if he should go to the commons and see if, perhaps there was someone he could converse with. There were few people that you had introduced to him that he had an interest in. There was that cowboy, the security chief, the climatologist, the architect, and Genji’s medic. You had told him there was a lot more people around the base, but maybe he should start with people that were closer to his age. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to make the effort to, it was just that he didn’t know how to. How would you even start a conversation with speacialists like these? His knowledge may be vast, but theirs were much greater than his in their fields.

                He founds himself in the commons regardless.

                It was empty, to his relief.

                What else can he do now? Should he visit you? You hadn’t told him that you were busy, nor were you going to be out on any missions.

                Should he visit Genji? Make amends and talk with his brother seriously for once? Explain to him that he never wanted to go as far as he did? That he was more crossed that Genji would not fight back as Hanzo took the first strike? That he relentlessly tortured him because it would’ve been worse than death? That he didn’t even know why he would even think of hurting his brother?

                He suddenly found himself in front of Genji’s room. Hands already raised and ready to knock, but he stops short. The door, closed and unwelcoming as any other doors that he had passed along the way here, makes him rethinks his actions. Hanzo looked towards the direction of which your room would’ve been, and wondered if he should go there first instead? Deep in thought, he hears footsteps but decides to think nothing of it. It was probably just someone passing by to go to the commons.

                It was you, of course.

                “Hanzo? Are you looking for Genji?” you voice rings out, a slight echo down the halls makes his frame stiffen. As if caught in the act of doing something bad, Hanzo doesn’t find the courage to meet you eyes.

                He’s a grown man; he reminds himself.

                “Ah, no. I just found myself here by chance.” He half lied. Maybe his body was inwardly telling his heart that he craves for a conversation with his brother. Maybe in the back of his mind, he had always wanted to talk with his brother in private but never truly admitted. Now would not be a time where he would admit it, though.

                Face blank; He couldn’t tell if you bought his makeshift excuse.

                “Oh, I see.” You had simply replied. The way your voice reverbs in the halls makes him realise that his brother could potentially hear the two of you through the doors. He prays that the door and walls were thick enough that his brother was none the wiser to your presences. He watches you and waits for you to say something else, but you don’t, and instead, looks as if you were inspecting him stead. He coughs.

                “Well, I was actually on my way to see you.” he finally admits, and with that, your body perks up. As sweet as it was to him, he notices how you weren’t coming from the direction of your room. “Were you heading somewhere else?”

                Smile growing, you nodded,” I was just on my way back from the workshop. Thought I would drop by Genji’s place to run some things by him before he leaves for a mission.” The thought that you were seeing his brother instead of him does make his heart ache a little, but he doesn’t say anything about it. Instead, he makes a little hum of acknowledgement. He steps to the side as if letting you to the front of Genji’s door. You accept it, and raise your hand to knock, but stops short when you see Hanzo turn and leave.

                “Wait, Hanzo. Didn’t you want to talk with Genji?” asking, you had made a dive for his sleeve, pulling a little when contact was achieved. He stops in his tracks, not from the force of your tug, but from the action of it. He didn’t know what to say to get himself out of this situation.

                “No. I did not.” He settles with, still standing still, waiting for you to let go.

                But you don’t.

                Eyes hard and unconvinced, you stepped closer to him. Hands moving from his sleeve to his shoulder as if reassuring him of something. Something that he already knew. Eyes downcast, he couldn’t find the courage to face you again.

                “I’m not going to force you, but eventually, you’ll need to talk to him.” with a squeeze you let go of him. He doesn’t leave. Lifting his head, he watches your face soften.

                Maybe today will be the day.

                Hanzo makes his way back to the door; hands raised and ready to knock.

                This time, he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for sticking around :O I'm in need of a beta reader! Been going back into the older chapters and noticing the mistakes that slipped past me. If you're interested please drop me a pm or just comment here! If you have any example of your work, I'd love to see them too! Hope to hear form some of you guys soon!


	7. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a loooooong time! It's pretty short but I hope you enjoy it! I'll try and post more frequently since I'll be out of summer school pretty soon :>

                Five months in from when he first arrived at Overwatch, was when you had realized that he was closer to you than you had thought.

_You had seen him walking around, but you didn’t think much of it at the time. He was just another soldier that had gone through some heavy modifications. What was human of him, was still raw and healing. From his dress code, you could easily tell that he was one of those Blackwatch folks. People that you never really bothered to get friendly with in the first place._

_You wouldn’t see him too much, but when you did you tried your best to present yourself with a smile. He would give you a court nod but never say anything else nor got any closer than a couple of meters away._

_It was when Angela brought his name up in one of your conversation that had you realized._

_“How long?”_

_“About five months, give or take. Four and a half since he was conscious.” She drew out as if trying to remember the details correctly. Her attention went back to you,” Why? Was he one of your past jobs?”_

_You had swallowed a lump in your throat,” Something like that.” And the conversation ended a little abruptly._

                Finding him was much easier than you had thought. He stood out like a sore thumb with his cables still dangling behind him and his new face now fresh in your mind.

                “Genji.” You had called out. He stills almost too comically and turns slowly to watch you make your way towards him. At that instance, he debated if he should run and deal with you later. He had been actively avoiding you the best he could when he first saw you smiling in the halls. This was not how he had hoped the two of you would meet again.

                He mirrors you with your name, taking a step back when you had gotten only a few feet away from him. His head turns down in shame. From what, he couldn’t pick one.

                He expected you to have gone off half a mile an hour yelling at him, but all he got was silence. Curiosity always was his weakness. His head slowly looks up your form till he finally sees your smiling face up close again. He looks down again, embarrassed that for once in his life he wasn’t as confident as he was in the past.

                He only hears a laugh from you.

                “Acting shy I see,” you had read his mind,” it’s been a while, Genji.”

                His head bowed lower in shame. “I am sorry.”

                Another laugh.

                He feels you lightly pat him, your fingers making a slight tapping noise as it hits the metal of his new body. “I think at this point, apologizing is the last thing I’d want you to do.” Your hand lingers. “Now come on, hold your head up. It’s jarring having you bow your head down to me.”

                He doesn’t move, and you wonder if you had hit a sensitive subject. You opened your mouth to apologize, but your breath hitches as you’re revealed your old acquaintance’s new face.

                It was the same that you had remembered; this was the Genji that had so smugly declared that he could obtain anything he wanted in the world. The changes were still hard to miss though; his skin was marred with scars, his eyes now red with a faint glow, and his hair was his natural shade again, not the tacky green that had stood out in crowds.

                You let out a laugh at the memory, but a sigh of content followed afterward.

                “It sure has been a while, Genji.”

                The embrace had felt weird in his new body. Your body heat felt jarring in places where it touched both skin and metal. As if he had no control over his body he stood stiffly. The discord he has with his body made him hesitate, but the memories he had with you made it instinctual for him to return it.

                “I am sorry.”

                You had wondered when he meant by that, but his disappearance from the base tells you more than enough.


End file.
